One More Day
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: Chastine. He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One More Day (Part I)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG-PG13

Disclaimer: I own the book... but that is about it. Amillia is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: My first Constantine fanfic, let along my first chastine work. So be nice? Plus, I want to know if I should continue this or not...

Being morbid wasn't a feeling for John Constantine, it was a way of life. There were a few items that he always had on him at all times these days: Holy water, crosses, various demon repellant items, new lighter (just because he kicked the habit didn't mean he didn't need one, the damn thing had saved his life many times before), a pocket bible, and some gum (his NEW annoying habit, but at least this one didn't give you cancer, but he was sure scientists would soon prove it did over the years. It seemed everything gave you cancer in one way or another these days.) But what one failed to notice is the newest item he carried with him, a hat.

He never wore it, but it stayed in the pocket of his jacket at all times. This may not seem strange, especially when you are talking about THE John Constantine, until you hear who the hat had belong too. Chas Kramer, age 17, died by the hand of an angel now turned human way before his time. Most people just wrote it off as one of his weird quirks and left the whole thing alone. Midnight, Angela, or anyone else that knew had never brought it up, and to some extent John was glad about that. He kept it there for about six months before some dared say anything about it, and on top of that it was by someone he didn't even like.

Coming home after a exorcism he quickly entered his apartment, sensing something was wrong. Usually the wards he put up were enough to keep out any intruders, but it seemed one of those damned creatures got in anyway. Sitting in his apartment drinking a glass of the rum he kept around, was a girl. She was normal enough: light brown hair, grey eyes, ripped jeans, and a faded white shirt and jacket. That was, if you didn't pay any attention to the pure white wings on the creatures back.

"Took you long enough John, I've been waiting for you. Then again you were always the kind to keep higher up powers waiting on you, instead of the other way around. Oh well, you already knew that so you don't need my to point out the obvious." she said, sitting from the glass lightly.

" Shit, they just had to send you didn't they Amillia? What the fuck do you want?" he growled, pulling the other seat at the kitchen table up so he could sit down.

"Well you are just the same ray of sunshine aren't you?"she sarcastically retorted, "it has been decided by unanimous vote that I am one of the few angel's out there that can actually talk at you without thinking of willingly giving up and letting you just descend..."

"Yeah I get it, not what do you want?" he growled, already getting aggravated at her presence

"You just have never implemented manors have you?" Amillia muttered to herself and looked him dead in the eye. "I am here to talk to you about a certain item you have been carrying around with you for the past six months." John's fist grabbed said item tightly. "There is quite some controversy surrounding that young man back home."

John slightly smirked at the notion, "what did he do? Step somewhere there was a 'don't walk on grass' sign?" Amilla simply rolled her eyes.

"While that is a rather amusing thought, no." She looked the exorcist right in the eye. "He wants out, John. I am really not supposed to be telling you this, but I am anyway. I have a 'Down to humanity green-card' so to speak at the moment, I just came here on my way home."

"Aren't you such a rebel?" he retorted, grabbing a glass for himself and filling it with the brown liquid that was sitting on the table.

"Just as impossible as always aren't you Constantine?" she smiled sweetly, keeping her eye on the man. "But most importantly, he wants out so he could be with you." He dropped his glass, rum falling onto the table and the glass rolling off and shattering into a million pieces. "Well I must be going, thanks the for the drink John! Until next time!" Amilla promptly opened his window that opened to the street and jumped out in a flourish of feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One More Day (Part II)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG-PG13

Disclaimer: I own the book... but that is about it. Amillia is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: PART II! I didn't think I was going to write it, I really didn't. For some reason I can only write small chapters! Sorry about that people! Hope you enjoy it! SUGAR PLUMS!

A month passed and there was no sign of any change. LA usually stayed around the same temperature all year around, but the nights were getting a bit colder due to December winds. It was Christmas eve and many children all around had visions of toys and Santa. John Constantine on the other hand, only had memories.

-Flashback-

It was a very rare actually cold night for the city and Chas had his face pressed against the window almost willing for it to snow. He enjoyed the winter, it was much better than the blistering heat that came with summer seasons. Wishful thinking told him it was going to snow, but in all reality it was still far to warm for that to happen.

"Don't tell me you have visions of sugar plums dancing in your head, kid." the gruff voice of John broke his musings.

"Im not a kid, and I do not have visions. I leave those to the grumpy exorcist and akin to him." Chas retorted, sticking our his tongue in a very childish way- causing John to roll his eyes at the kid before lighting his fag. "But I am kind of happy that Christmas is coming, all the kids around here always seem so happy." a soft smile played on his lips as he said that.

"You are far to sentimental." the older of the two criticize

"You are just an asshole." the younger retorted quickly, used to his game by now.

Watching his 'appreciated apprentice' for a few more moments, he could see in the boys eyes that he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if it was good idea to do so or not. "Get out with it, if you are afraid of saying something stupid don't be- you say something stupid everyday anyway."

"I do not!" he had the urge to pout but he didn't do so. "Well I was wondering sense its Christmas and all... could I get you a gift without you telling me its trivial or stupid to do so?" he looked rather hopeful at this point.

"Let me guess, you want one in return as well don't you?" The older man was more than a little bit annoyed by that.

"NO! No, I wouldn't ask that of you!" Chas waved his hands around wildly. "I just don't want you to say im a sap or something if I get you something!"

"Fine." was all John said, a smirk on his lips.

-End of Flashback-

John stared at that very same window at this night. He could almost see the young man standing there wanting to give him a gift. He did give him something that Christmas, it was a few more vials of holy water for his collection, he also included a good demonology book- which he never read. A sigh escaped his lips as he realized he didn't give the kid a damn thing- but kept his promise about not giving him a hard time about getting something.

"You know, your not too old to admit you miss him." a voice came from behind him. He turned quickly to face the intruder- Amilla.

"DAMN IT! How do you keep getting into my apartment?" he asked, eye twitching in agitation.

"Missed you too, oh I got you a Christmas present!" She said and flung some cloth at John's face. He caught it, it was a shirt- with the words 'Im just a f!ing ray of sunshine aren't I?' printed on it. "Thought it fit your... wonderful... personality."

"What do you want?" he lightly growled out, more upset that she interrupted his memories of Chas then he was mad about her actually being there.

"You know its quite sad that you are here ALL ALONE on Christmas. No one should be alone on this day, it's a HAPPY day!" Amilla said, "Well actually it's not exactly the actual day, you guys just picked a day for him... why haven't any of us ever corrected you? I need to bring that up with the man upstairs. We need this fixed, but I highly doubt he would ca—"

"Shut the fuck up. I am not in the mood to hear about how the date of Christ's birthday isn't correct. Get to the point." Constantine said rather annoyed.

"Fine, trying to make small talk but no! Humans the know and half-breeds are the only ones I can ever talk to, and you want me to shut up! All the other angel's seem to hate me." Amilla pouted.

"I can't fathom as to why." John replied in kind, sarcasm dripping off every word he said, looking at her with distaste.

"Yeah, yeah. Well anyway, He has a green card for one day." Amilla said, finally deciding not to beat around the bush any longer.

"Wait... Chas is coming down to Earth for ONE day? Does that really make any sense?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't come up with the terms! Although I know there is a way to make him stay down here for good, but I didn't catch what that was. Eh, maybe he will know. Anyway I have to go and do some deity type things- see you around." she made her way to the window again.

"Wait one damn moment, when is he coming?" John asked, going over to the window, but was too late as the angel jumped out of it and disappeared for the second time in a month.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One More Day (Part III)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG-PG13

Disclaimer: I own the book... but that is about it. Amilla is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: PART III! Okay, this is kinda short... and very confusing... but it will all be explained in the next chapter that I am hoping to have done fairly soon. All will be explained in due time.

He was alone, as it always had been. When he started this life of damnation he was alone, and it seemed his luck hadn't changed over the years. For a moment he had seen the reason people looked happy, something to really live for.

For John the point of living was to die, and the way he lived proved it. He didn't waste any time with emotion, not really. He was slowly killing himself his drugs and alcohol, and doing every deed in order to secure his life after the next. If the most pessimistic death-obsessed person you could find was put in retrospect with John Constantine, they would look like a flowery optimist.

Chas wasn't that sad, he knew he needed to live, and that was the only real way to secure your way in anything. Unlike John he smiled and gave experience and expectation a chance- and that attitude would have carried on if it were not for what happened, John could tell that much.

Sitting in his poor excuse of an apartment, he was chewing on a stick of gum and reading over a newspaper. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, or even if he was looking for something- it was simply something to do to bide his time. He caught the date on the top of the printed paper: January 21. A long sigh escaped his lips as he calculated how long ago Christmas was in comparison, he refused to admit he was waiting for the return of a certain boy.

Looking around the room he caught a glance of fake golden binding on one of his rickety old shelves. It was the Demonology book his apprentice had given him. He moved from his chair to pick it up, stroking the worn leather, and sat back down at his table.

Opening the pages he started to skim though the words, and noticed there were little notes hand-written by the kid himself by the different descriptions of demons. He read them carefully, remembering the kids sense of humor quickly. The notes were reminders of things that had happened, mostly amusing, when they had encountered a certain type.

'_Dude, I hated this so much! Because of him you dropped a damn mirror on my car!_' was scrawled in an almost mushed scrawl by a picture of a very fierce looking demon. Similar notes were by different kinds.

As he neared the back of the book he noticed a few pages that were not demonic, but angelic in a way. One of them was a angelic soul summoning spell- one that he had never heard about before. He read over the finer points of the summon: You had the know their name, have a connection, something of theirs, and a couple drops of your own blood. But what shocked him the most was the fact the kid had added three words on the top of the page, they were most likely supposed to be joking:

_Just in case_

Book in-hand he started to collect the materials he would need to the summon, even having to walk to a local convenience store for some salt that he needed for most of it. To most the span of things needed were never heard of- but being an exorcist John had them most of the time anyway.

Once he knew he got everything he threw what little furniture he had to the sides of the wall and started to draw out ancient symbols on the floor with the salt, making sure the middle circle was as close as he could get it. His heart was pounding as he scribed the rest of the symbols and threw Chas's hat, smeared with some of Constantine's blood, in the center of the room.

He looked to the book again and started to recite the forgotten languages, willing Chas's soul to wander back to him. He wasn't a hundred percent sure this was going to work, but he had to try, he needed to try. The energy in the room serged and he could feel a pressure trying to stop what was happening, but his will was pushing on.

All the lights started to flicker, and then they went completely off. Constantine dared to look across the room, and he saw Amilla standing on the other side of the room, chanting the old words fluently with him. He decided he would question why she was there, again, later. The darkened room flashed with what seemed to be lightening, it was cracking in the middle of the salt ring on the floor. The angel and human continued their chanting until everything stopped, even time itself.

In the middle of the blue lighting stood a figure, starch naked, and with a familiar cap on top of his head. John fell to the ground from effort and the lights turned back on. Amilla was gone, but Chas was on in the middle of the room now, just sitting there.

"You know, if you had read that book in the first place, I could have been here a lot sooner." Was the first thing the kid said.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: One More Day (Part IV)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG-PG13

Disclaimer: I own the book... but that is about it. Amilla is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: Part IV! Okay so now the whole last chapter might make a little bit more sense, it fills in the holes that have been making people go "What?" That is if anyone even reads this...

Once Chas was clothed- not that either of them minded he hadn't been- but it was the principal of the thing- and had gotten some hot chocolate (John didn't even realize he had any Before)they talked. For a while the conversation was light, almost erasing the time Chas had been gone- but it couldn't stay that way forever. It soon got into heavier topics, then an explanation for the summoning.

"So let me get this straight- you aren't supposed to be here and you convinced that disgrace of an angel for help. She wasn't powerful enough to bring you back on her own- so you were hoping that eventually I would read that book so she could do it." John asked, chewing on a piece on gum in wonder.

"That's it in a nutshell. If you saw the specifics you would have noticed you needed a heavenly blessing or demonic aura to pull it off- depending on where the person you want to bring back ended up. Honestly I thought you had read the damn thing and it would have reminded you- but I stand corrected. I asked Amilla to come down and remind you about me, if you cared at all, and kinda point the book out."

"Like hell, that girl did no such thing. Okay so maybe she got me thinking enough to read the book but she in no way told me anything about this." He scowled at the fact she had broken into his apartment several times.

"Why am I not surprised. I knew there was a reason her eyes glowed when I asked her to go bother you. She must enjoy annoying you." Chas smirked and shook his head from side to side, trying to cover for his amused look.

"Why of course I love to annoy Johnny-boy!" a voice called from the doorway. "Mind if I come in?" she asked- walking into the house wether the answer be yes... or no.

"And you call yourself an angel." Constantine rolled his eyes, slightly glaring at her.

"Oh come on John, you know I am not into the whole saint thing. Yeah so most of us have the rep. but I am a angelic realist!" she chirped, " and its _real _fun to get on your last nerve! Everyone in my line of work are real stiffs, so humanity is the best place ever to me! Well... besides the rapes, murders, killers, and the like. Plus I always come through!"

"You know, its amazing your boss keeps you around with that attitude. You play tricks on all the residence of eternal peace, have an attitude in the first place, and refer to Jesus as 'dude' all the time." Chas smiled knowingly as he said that.

"Oh shut up Kramer, you know he keeps me because I am a faithful follower and genuinely hate most of humanities... quirks, but forgive them, and can put up with people like Johnny here!" She smiled, " plus I look damn good with wings."

Both male's sitting there sighed almost simultaneously.

"Fine, fine, I am going to get out of here. Now remember Chas unless something happens you have tonight and tomorrow only, then you come back to be my heavenly roommate! If you succeed, you get to stay with a certain ray of sunshine!" She walked out of the front door, closing it.

"Kid, you must be a saint if you can put up with the likes of her." Constantine said, watching as the door closed.

"Yeah well you get used to her, plus she isn't half as bad as you think she is." He shrugged, "Oh and Constantine, don't ask me what needs to happen, if I told you it's a one way ticket back to the pearly gates. I hate that fact, but I didn't make the rules. I think it was the limitation put by God and the Devil because them couldn't fully get rid of the summon because of the angelic and demonic aura's surrounding it. Makes it harder to stay if people can't tell you what they need, right?"

"Yeah I guess so, but its getting late and we really should get some sleep so we can deal with that unfinished business of yours. You get the couch- like always." and so John walked to his room, only stopping for a moment to look back at his young (dead) apprentice.

It wasn't until a few hours later- when all was calm and Chas knew John was asleep- did the near ghost silently go into the exorcists room. He didn't do much, just stood there and watched the elder man sleep. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with him- he just kind of fell into it from all the hero worship he had given the other.

A smile came to his lips as Constantine slightly shifted in his sleep, but not waking up. He didn't know how long he stood there, but the sky outside the dingy apartment started to lighten up a little bit- the sun would create the morning sunset in a few hours.

"John Constantine, I am in love with you."

This was the only thing Chas said before he prepared to catch a couple hours worth of sleep before he awoke to try and convince the other man that he loved Chas too.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One More Day (Part VI)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG-PG13

Disclaimer: I own the book... but that is about it. Amillia is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: My first Constantine fanfic, let along my first chastine work. So be nice? Plus, I want to know if I should continue this or not...

That morning John was lying in bed and wondering what the hell had happened the night before. He came up with two possible answers: 1- He got drunk, really _really _drunk, and was hallucinating the whole thing and definitely did not happen- this seemed to be the most likely. The second option was something he didn't want to get his hopes up about. Possible outcome number 2- it happened.

At those two words his stomach lurched and he wanted to run into the other room and _make sure_ that it had happened the other day. But he didn't run, he more quickly than his usual sloth pace for the mornings got dressed and ventured out into the main room. At the sight of Chas snoring on his couch his heart lurched and hidden emotion bubbled to the surface.

Trying to be his usual emotionless self he went to grab his newspaper, once that was accomplished he took a seat at the small table in his almost-kitchen. Skimming over the front page he found himself almost groaning at the massive killings that had absolutely nothing to do with demonic threats.

"You would think that they would realize that no human could do something like that alone! So they contribute it to a gang, although the 'weapons' used are nothing like they are have on record. Stupid people, their only redeeming quality is faith… and people like us, right John?" Chas spoke softly, right behind him.

John quickly turned his head and realized how close his apprentice was, although the last time he looked Chas had been contently snoring away on his couch. Pushing the younger back a couple of feet he answered.

"True, they are stupid. Demons are to blame all the time for the mass killings in the cities. By the way kid, don't stand so close to me." He felt almost guilty at the sorrowful expression that was plastered on the younger's face after the comment. Almost.

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "Jack the ripper was a demon as well. Most people just don't seem to accept it."

Not being able to take the depression in his voice, John decided to change the subject in hopes of getting some answers and getting his apprentice a bit happier. "Chas, in the most non-descript way you possibly can- tell me why you're here."

He sighed at the question, "I already told you this, I can't tell you or else…"

"You get back to Heaven and have to bunk with the angelic disgrace? Yeah you said something about that. That is not what I am asking. I am asking if there is anyway you can tell me anything, at all."

"Well you see… I am not sure I can say anything. Maybe I can give you a category… it might work." He thought for a moment and then nodded as if agreeing with himself. "Love. I am here for love. Actually a second change at it, reason being kind of obvious."

"Chas, don't tell me you have come back in the hopes that I will help you find some girl that you liked while you were alive!" John's tone was like venom; his gaze was a flat glare as he stared at his blushing apprentice.

"Not exactly…" Chas defended, blushing as he looked into the elders eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One More Day (Part V)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG PG13

Disclaimer: I own the book and now the game and maybe a few of the comics... but that is about it. Amilla is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: This would be PART V of the story. This also means that only one more chapter to go and I will be done with it. Sorry that it took me a while to update… but you know how things get….

* * *

They stared at each other for a few long moments as he took it all in. Category- Love. Answer- not a long lost girlfriend that he needed to express feelings for one last time. He felt like he was on a damn game of Jeopardy. The clock was in the back annoyingly clicking with each passing moment. This is when he had the moment of realization- there had been quite a few of them in his line of work. You never quite knew what you were up against by the time you did you were screwed, the realization hitting you like a ton of bricks. This was no different.

"Fuck Chas, if you are telling me what I think you are I am going to kick your ass." John practically growled, this has to be some kind of sick joke. Amilla, it must have been her fault. This was a joke; he wouldn't consider it being anything else. Yes he blamed the angel whole heartedly and he just stared at his apprentice Dead apprentice he quickly reminded himself.

"Well it depends on what you're thinking of. I hope not because I would rather like to live for the rest of the day. You see if you kill me now I won't be able to have me chance to continue to be on Earth. It would mess up my plans and I would be royally pissed at you and make your after life even worse than hell ever could. Just because the heavenly entities are bound to play nice, I made no such accord." Chas shot back almost defensively, "now please, enlighten me, what is going on through that head of yours?"

It took Constantine a moment to process the miniature speech, but he soon got over it and stared at the young male. "Chas, if this is some sort of joke I am going to rip you limb for limb. If this is about that damn taxi I pawned it…"

Chas stared at him for a few moments before doubling over in laughter. "R-r-really? That's what your mind comes up with when I say that I am here for love? I hated that damn thing and you pawn-... how the HELL do you pawn a car anyway?" He thought over this for a few moments but figured that he might as well forget it. Pawing off old taxis and the process of doing do was definitely not his concern at the moment. Then it came to him, John actually... cracked a joke. "Oh my goodness, I had no idea you were capable of humor! Now, seriously, want was it that you were thinking?"

"Whatever kid." John really wanted to reach for a cigarette right now, but he knew damn well that they weren't there. It was in this moment that John realized that quitting smoking was a lot easier when Chas wasn't around, because his addition came from the fact he was actually addicted to… that line of thinking was forgotten right away. "What I was going to say, really this time, is if it's not some past girl…"

"If that if your own odd way of asking if I am gay then your answer would be a both yes and no; I am Bi." Chas said, giving the elder exorcist an even stare.

Said man was stunned, for lack of a better word. He looked at his apprentice and his thoughts were going a million miles and hour, _he was bi_. He wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to say something smart-aleck, something playful, something accusing, but the only words that passed his lips were, "You have got to be shitting me."

"You are the one that asked, John."

"Don't think I knew that?" He nearly growled. He wanted a cigarette, really badly. He wanted a lot of things at the moment, but a cigarette was by far the safest one on the list. Instead he grabbed a piece of fresh gum and chewed on it thoughtfully. There was a silence between the two of them for a long moment that felt more like day, and slowly changed into years. Years that Chas had been gone and _dead_.

Constantine, for once, had nothing to contribute to the matter- his mind was going too fast to think of a single thing to say. He was thinking of how much he cared for this charge and about he was more than a little pissed off that someone else had captured his heart. He was thinking about helping him out so he could stay on Earth, so John could watch him and this _other man _be happy together. Without realizing it he was scowling at the wall.

"You know you shouldn't keep your face like that, it might stick. Scowling is bad for you. Anyway… are you gong to help me or not?" Chas spoke, bringing Constantine out of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah sure, the sooner we find this guy the sooner you can be out of my hair." His voice was controlled, showing none of his internal storm of thoughts. "I guess I need to know a bit about him before I go in search. How did you guys meet?"

"Um… odd circumstances actually."

"Okay, that's helping- try to be a bit more specific. What does he look like?"

"Hmmm…" Chas got a dreamy look into his eyes. "Tall, dark, and handsome- I can't believe no one has snatched him up yet, it's rather amazing."

John sighed; this wasn't getting him anywhere and fast. It was almost noon and they only had so long to find this guy. "Ok… where can he usually be found?"

There was absolutely no hesitation on this question, "Midnights. I never got to go in, besides the one time, but you certainly see him there a lot. Actually, I met him there." Chas gave the older man a hopeful look, wanting to know if his clue sparked anything in the exorcists mind. John, however, took the look of hope as a request to go to said bar. He didn't like the idea of Chas being with a half-breed, so he prayed that that whoever it was happened to be just a gifted mortal.

They made their way to the bar in near silence; Chas contemplating his next move, and John brooding over their quest. When they got to the door both men walked in without trouble, seeing as Chas now had the talent to see what was on the other side of the card. Making their way into the main bar area they found a booth and Chas was sitting across from the man he was infatuated with.

Not long after arriving, their drinks were ordered and gotten. Constantine was looking about for anyone that matched the younger male's vague description. The only trouble was almost all the demons seemed to do the trick. "Is he here?" John finally asked after a long moment.

"Closer than you think."

This got John's attention as he looked back at the boy. He wanted to kill and kiss him at the same time due to those cryptic answers. "If you don't give me a straight answer, I swear that you will head back to the pearly gates faster than you…." But he was interrupted.

"John Constantine, you are the densest man I have ever met in my life, seriously. Think about everything that I told you about this guy. Just for a moment think of something other than yourself, or better yet think only about yourself. Think of any person, not demon that fits everything that I told you. Just fucking _THINK_!" Chas hissed at the elder man, finally fed up with everything that had been going on. Sure he was in love with John, but Constantine was completely oblivious to anything that had to deal with emotions or the heart. This worsened when said feelings were directed at him. He saw it as a defense, Chas saw it as idiocy.

So he did just that, he thought of everything that had happened over the time Chas had reappeared in his apartment not too long ago. 'They met under odd circumstances' this brought back a memory or two. In his mind's eye he saw a younger Chas trying to charge his way into Midnight's bar. Not only was he too young to drink, he shouldn't have known the place existed in the first place. He remembered talking to the boy on a whim and enlisting him to become his apprentice…

But it couldn't be, it just couldn't happen. He lingered over a few of the other facts as well. Tall, dark, and handsome… isn't that what a lot of his one-night-stands had called him? He remembered some of them even told him that out loud, that he was the perfect man because of it and his mysterious air.

He could usually be found at Midnights bar, and hell they had even met there. This rang true in his head and he just stared at Chas from across the small table. He really couldn't mean any of this- Chas was just…

Chas stared right back and before he could stop it the words slipped from his mouth.

"I'm in love with you, asshole."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: One More Day (Part VII)

Pairing: Chastine

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own the book and now the game and maybe a few of the comics... but that is about it. Amilla is mine though!

Summery: He carried around a lot of things, but among his arsenal was a hat

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! The story is finally over! *parties* It killed me to write the last one but I hope someone appreciates it.

John sat there in shock, staring at his apprentice. He didn't mean it, he couldn't. So he didn't respond and left Chas to freak out on his own time. Chas was doing just that due to the rules of the agreement, he was going to be sent back to heaven now. "Fuck!" he cursed, eyes tearing up from the obvious mistake he had made and the blank look on John's face. He got up and ran out of Midnight's. Constantine barely registered his leaving- his mind was still on the fact Chas was in love with him

Chas was crying and knew they were going to come for him now. He shouldn't have come back and now everyone in heaven was going to wonder what happened with him wanting to leave. Hell they were going to be curious about how he got out in the first place. He slumped on the side of the road, tears running down his cheeks as he thought about what he had just done. How could he be so stupid? Of course _the _John Constantine didn't want him. He was his apprentice. He wasn't the lover he was looking for.

Chas wallowed in his misery and looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He knew what was going on, and if John didn't want him then he was ready to go. He looked up to face one of the angels.

"Are you ready to come home?" He asked, looking down at a broken Chas who wasn't doing much to cover up the tear tracks on his face.

"Could you just… give me a moment? Please?" he asked, looking at the city around him. He really did think good people lived here and he wanted to savor it one last time. He had been so focused on Constantine that he hadn't any time to focus on the city he had spent so many years living in. He always did like it, even if it was dirty and dank there. He envied the richer part of town, some of those upscale apartments, but figured that they were so caught up in themselves they didn't even notice the poor around them or their fellow rich. At least where he was, there was a sense of community. Look out for your own- and that's exactly what they did too.

"Yes, but only a few." The angel confirmed and watched Chas as he got up and started to wander down the street- taking in the city of angels one last time.

* * *

Back at the bar John finally snapped out of it when he got hit on the back of the head, hard. "What is **wrong **with you?" a familiar voice hissed at him and he turned to see Amilla there glaring at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" He asked with a brow arched at her.

"Let's call this intervention. Do you know what you have just _DONE?_ Chas was here as long as he _didn't tell you _and I'm sure one of my superiors is on his way to collect him right now." She was trying to get it through his thick skill, she really was. He stilled for a long moment. He knew people were staring at them, but is mind was doing too much overdrive to care.

"Shit…"

"Exactly, now go before you miss your only chance." Amilla dragged him up from his chair and pushed him out the door. No wonder they kept her around, she really was the only one that could put up with these types. Johnny would be hopeless without her help, at least in this field. She tensed, feeling the presence of a fellow angel descend upon the earth. She hoped Chas would stall, if only for a few moments.

She looked at all the halfbreeds in the bar and grinned at some of the half-angels. If anyone called her a disgrace, what came of those angel's that fucked humans? Sure demons didn't have morals but that didn't mean angels were perfect. Heck, if she could have children she most likely would have by now. Leave it too the guys to impregnate the world's women. "Sorry about that; he tends to be a bit slow at this stuff. Go back to your conversations." She waved dismissively and winced when she heard a command from heaven come through her head. She needed to come home and quick.

She walked out of the bar and looked down the darkened streets, biting her lips. "God speed, John Constantine- you need that boy as much as he needs you." She said and made a prayer that they would find each other in time. Her wings spread and she made her way back to heaven- even if they did yell at her it had been worth it all the way.

* * *

John ran in the direction he thought Chas went off in- trying to find him. Amilla seemed pretty pissed, maybe he had already been taken back. He hoped not, he really fucking hoped not. He ran faster- trying to sort out his thoughts until he saw two figures in the distance. The closer he got, the more he could see the pristine white of wings. Fuck.

"Chas, we need to leave this place. This isn't where you belong." The angel said, trying to sway the young man's mind. He was under orders and no matter how much he licked the kid he couldn't break them.

"I know but… I'll never be back here you know?" He sighed, looking up at the tall builders- some caked in graffiti and others looking band new. It was odd to see the old and new so close together like that.

"We need to go." He reassured again.

"Alright we can-" But was stopped by the yelling that came from down the street.

"CHAS! NO! STOP… DAMN IT CHAS… STOP!" Constantine cried, running up as fast he could. He was really happy to note that this would have been nearly impossible if he had still been smoking.

"John?" Chas asked, voice cracking with emotion as he watched the older male run to him. "John… why are you calling to me- please…" he whispered to himself. He started to run off to his mentor, only to be grabbed by the angel.

"You do not belong here, you belong in heaven with your God." The angel said sternly and unfolded his wings. Chas tried to escape his grasp, but to no avail.

"No… please no… let me go… oh God, please…" Chas pleaded, but the pleading fell on deaf ears- so he instead called to John. "CONTANTINE! Please… _he's taking me!"_

John hit a bump of adrenaline and went faster, trying to reach his apprentice before he was dragged back to heaven. He couldn't let him go, not now- not when everything he had ever wanted was his for the taking. Chas was calling to him and he needed to get to him. He needed to get to his Chas.

* * *

Amilla was in his apartment, eyes downcast. "I'm so sorry… I am so very sorry it had to end this way. If I could have I would have made it last forever, but I'm not that powerful. I am so fucking sorry." If angels could cry, she would have been doing it right then.

"You did what you could." The emotions weren't there, but she knew he must have been dying inside. She was even dying a little, she really did like him.

"But it wasn't supposed to end this way. You guys were supposed to be together forever." She finally collapsed over, clinging to him. He wasn't as young as he once had been, but she hadn't changed a day. His black suit was itchy and it was that day she realized that angels really could cry. "I'm so sorry Chas…"

"Hey now, perk up! We both know where he went, now don't we? I'll meet him in heaven- plus I had _years _with him! He caught me before they could take me- he told me he _loved _me. I don't feel too badly because I know no one can escape old age forever… well maybe you can but you're just special that way." She got up and wiped her eyes, a weak smile on her lips.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Man, you're getting sentimental in your old age."

"Oh yeah right! Now go to heaven and send my regards- I'm sure his brooding is already pissing off half of heaven by now." That made her laugh and she nodded.

"Yeah, probably; our very own fucking ray of sunshine." She nodded spread her wings, but before she jumped out of the window like she had done a million times before she turned back to him. "You guys really will be together forever, won't you?" she asked.

"I think I'm the only one that can put up with him!"

"True that, see ya old timer." She saluted and jumped.

Chas sat back and thought of that fateful day and exactly what had happened.

_He was getting dragged, feeling the angel about to take him back to heaven. He was crying- fearing that all of this had been for naught. He was calling for Constantine, his Constantine, wanting nothing more than to be with him. John made it with a fraction of a second to spare, sealing their lips together in a forceful kiss. The angel stopped, looking at the two men before letting Chas go from his grasp and stepping to the side. The kissed deepened, full of love and desperation- when they pulled apart both were panting for air. _

_"Took you long enough, asshole." Chas commented, exuberant smile on his lips._

_"Yeah well… you know me and my timing. I love you, Chas. Don't scare me like that again." But before Chas could protest he sealed their lips together again. He didn't want to argue after that, not anymore. All he wanted was John and that was exactly what he was getting._

_

* * *

  
_

Chas died for the second time fighting a demon, not unlike the first time he got killed. Only this time he was more than happy to go to heaven. Waiting at the gates of Amilla and John, and he ran up to them. First he came up to John, kissing him soundly before turning to the angel and hugging her tightly.

"Thank God! I was worried I'd have to put up with Johnny boy forever!" she moaned over dramatically, but the smile on her face was more than enough to kill any credibility the statement had.

"Took you long enough, asshole." John groused. Chas grinned ear from ear.

"Yeah well… you know me and my timing."


End file.
